Piano Lesson
by wind scarlett
Summary: Tanpa sengaja Naruto membuat Sasuke sakit dan terpaksa menggantikannya bermain piano di perayaan ulang tahun Sandaime. "Kau bisa main alat musik?" / "Sama sekali tidak. Merusak sih bisa."


**Catatan: **Lagi stress gara-gara flu eh malah ada ide ngaco begini. Kurang tahu juga, mendadak teringat novel _Perfume_ yang menjadi sumber inspirasi utama di fic ini. Anggap ini ini filler sewaktu Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura masih jadi murid Kakashi. Yosh, selamat membaca~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: crack fic dengan segelintir isu yaoi, seks tanpa adegan seks yang sebenarnya.

* * *

**Piano Lesson**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya dia sedang bersantai di kamar sambil membaca novel _Icha Icha Paradise_ keluaran terbaru, bukannya menemani seorang bocah labil yang serampangan dan ceroboh begini, batin Kakashi Hatake dalam hati. Kenapa sih harus dia, bukannya Iruka, Anko, atau si hijau ketat satu itu. _Enaknya, pasti sekarang mereka tengah bersantai ria entah di mana sambil menertawakannya. _Dihelanya napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskannya keluar dengan setengah frustasi.

"Kau bisa main alat musik?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Merusak sih bisa."

_KRAKKKKK_

Mendadak beberapa guratan marah muncul di sekitar wajah Kakashi. "Naruto, aku sedang tidak main-main… masak sih kau sama sekali tidak bisa memainkan apapun?" nada suara Kakashi langsung naik beberapa oktaf, menyaingi cemprengnya suara Sakura kalau sedang berdekatan dengan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mungkin mengajarimu dari _awal_, kan?"

"Aku ini ninja jenius, Guru Kakashi. Kalau hanya memainkan satu atau dua lagu sih pasti bisa deh." Naruto tertawa tanpa ada perasaan bersalah sedikitpun. Ya, memang si pirang nakal itu penyebabnya. Waktu kembali berputar ke dua hari yang lalu, ketika Kakashi dengan setengah terpaksa memberikan pengumuman kepada ketiga muridnya.

"_Begini, dalam rangka ulang tahun Sandaime yang ke-68 setiap grup diharuskan memberikan paling tidak satu persembahan, entah itu musikalisasi puisi, pertunjukkan drama singkat, lagu, ataupun…" mendadak kedua mata Kakashi yang biasanya terlihat malas itu sangat bercahaya saat memandang si tampan tapi menyebalkan Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke, kau bisa bermain piano, kan?"_

"_Apa maksudmu…"_

"_Aku akan membebaskanmu dari tugas-tugas aneh seperti mencari kucing hilang atau merawat bayi dan membebankan tugas itu kepada Naruto dan Sakura asal kau mau memainkan beberapa lagu untuk Sandaime."_

"_HEEEEIIII!" Naruto dan Sakura langsung protes serempak dengan sangat kompak. "APA-APAAN SIH GURUUUU!"_

_Sebaliknya, Sasuke memberikan salah satu senyuman terbaiknya. "Baiklah, aku setuju."_

_Persetujuan Sasuke membuat Kakashi langsung mendaftarkan pertunjukan piano dalam daftar acara, menjadikan giliran pertunjukan grup 7 itu sebagai pertunjukkan yang paling dinanti-nanti oleh semua grup. Yah, terutama fans berat Sasuke, tentu saja._

_Akan tetapi malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Seusai Sasuke latihan piano di Gedung Kesenian Konoha, Naruto dengan niat baik memberikan temannya yang satu itu makanan yang didapatnya dari Neji secara gratisan. Sayangnya, Sasuke sukses muntah-muntah dengan wajah pucat. _

"_Makanan apa ini? Kau sengaja, ya?"_

"_EEEHHHHHH! BUKAAAANNN…"_

"_HUEEEKKKKK~"_

_Pemuda pintar dengan rambut gelap yang memikat itu langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Vonisnya sudah pasti: keracunan makanan. Baik Neji maupun Naruto telah dikonfirmasi ulang dan digeledah berkali-kali, tapi mereka mengaku tidak memiliki niat buruk atau sengaja meracuni Sasuke, yang kini terbaring lemah di salah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit Konoha. _

**.**

**.  
**

Jadi, mau tidak mau Kakashi dan Naruto terpaksa berada di Gedung Kesenian Konoha, dengan satu harapan: Naruto bisa menggantikan Sasuke bermain piano. Tapi melihat kondisi yang sekarang, rasanya semangatnya langsung turun drastis.

"Kau bisa main alat musik?" Kakashi mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Kalau bisa, pasti kau tahu kalau bermain piano itu cukup sulit…"

"Guru, lebih baik berpikir positif saja deh! Ayo, sini, kemarikan buku lagunya!" Naruto menyambar—atau lebih tepat merampas—buku lagu dari tangan Kakashi. Dengan penuh keyakinan dia membuka penutup piano besar di tengah ruangan dan mulai memencet tuts demi tuts, menerka-nerka nada yang tepat. "Memangnya Sasuke saja yang bisa…"

"Bilang saja kau hanya ingin membuat Sakura terkesan." Kakashi berkata, membuat wajah Naruto merona merah dengan cepat.

"Guru bicara apa sih!" Naruto berusaha mengelak, tapi gagal.

_JREEENGGGG~! DOINGGGG~! JREEENNNGGGG~! BOAAAKKKK~! DUGGGG~! JREEENGGG~!_

Setelah beberapa menit menyaksikan Naruto bermain piano dengan sangat kacau balau, nada semrawut melantur tak karuan, Kakashi langsung duduk di samping Naruto dan memegangi tangannya, berusaha mengarahkannya ke nada yang tepat.

_TINGGGG~! TINGGG~! TINGGG~!_

"Begini caranya…" Kakashi memberi tahu sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto, yang mendadak pipinya kembali merona merah, entah karena malu atau karena kepikiran adegan yaoi yang kemarin sempat dilihatnya bersama Neji dan Rock Lee di toko buku. "Kau ini betul-betul parah…"

Kedua tangan Kakashi yang semakin erat mengarahkan tangan Naruto semakin membuat pikiran Naruto yang sudah kotor menjadi semakin bertambah kotor. Jari-jarinya yang digenggam oleh Kakashi terasa semakin memanas, dan menggelora. "Guru… ehhh… guru masih normal kan?"

Kakashi mendadak mengerutkan wajahnya, lalu ia kembali tersenyum dengan penuh misteri. "Kenapaa?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. "Kau mau kucium?"

"WOOAAAHHHHH!" Naruto langsung terjungkal dari kursi, sukses terjatuh dengan wajah semerah api. "APA-APAAN SIH GURU KAKASHI!"

Dengan enteng pria berwajah tampan dan berambut silver itu tersenyum simpul. "Aku hanya bercanda, tahu."

"TAP-TAPI… EEEHHHHH? GURUUU JAHAAATTTT! ITUU TIDAKKK LUCUUUU!" Naruto berteriak keras dengan wajah pucat pasi, membuat Kakashi tertawa berderai-derai dengan ceria. "GUUURUUU TEEGAAA!"

"Yah, kau lihat aku dulu, lalu kau coba sendiri, oke?" Kakashi melanjutkan permainan solonya. "Lihat aku baik-baik."

Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk mengajari Naruto langkah-langkah dasar bermain piano. Kadang Kakashi nyaris gila memikirkan betapa tumpulnya otak Naruto itu, atau kenapa bocah yang satu itu sulit sekali menekan nada yang tepat.

"Naruto, istirahat sebentar," Kakashi menghampiri Naruto dan seenaknya memberikan salah satu kopian _Icha Icha Paradise_ ke tangan Naruto. Keduanya langsung menikmati bacaan menarik itu dengan hikmat dan penuh konsentrasi. _Icha Icha Paradise_ memang bacaan yang menarik. Tanpa disadari, waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat. Hari sudah kian sore, dan agaknya mentari sudah terbenam.

"Eh, maaf, keterusan ya?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan wajah dipenuhi oleh darah mimisan. "Tidak apa, guru."

Hari-hari pelajaran piano diselingi pembacaan_ Icha Icha Paradise_ dan menonton video vulgar yang tidak wajar seputar hubungan kedua pasangan kekasih terus berlanjut. Terkadang Naruto bahkan meminjam DVD Kakashi untuk ditonton di rumah, tentu saja dengan janji terus belajar piano setiap harinya.

"Guru, DVD yang gayanya berbeda ada tidak? Tapi wanitanya yang dadanya besar."

"Janji akan berlatih sampai jam 2 malam, ya."

"Beres deh!" ucap Naruto dengan yakin. "Aku sudah menguasai lagu itu, kok!"

Terkadang bila Naruto cepat memainkan lagu tanpa kesalahan, Kakashi menghadiahkan novel _Icha Icha Paradise_nya yang sudah lama dan agak bulukan.

**.**

**.  
**

Akhirnya hari yang dinantikan tiba, yaitu peringatan ulang tahun Sandaime yang ke-68. Pertunjukan demi pertunjukan ditampilkan dengan indah dan menghibur. Rock Lee dengan tarian balet diiringi dengan suara merdu Neji; tampilan _cosplay_ Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino dengan kostum serangga yang luar biasa menghebohkan dan agak ganjil; Choji, Shikamaru, dan Ino yang menampilkan drama pendek dengan judul A_ku Padamu Tapi Kamu Kok Tidak Asyik _dengan latar samurai zaman edo, dan lain-lainnya dengan sangat heboh.

Saatnya giliran Naruto yang tampil. Dengan wajah grogi dan tubuh menegang karena rasa gelisah Naruto maju ke panggung. Untuk menghilangkan rasa tegang dia berkata dengan keras, "saksikan pertunjukan terbesar abad ini! Calon Hokage Naruto Uzumaki akan memainkan _Moonlight Sonata no. 14,_ harap kalian dengarkan baik-baik!"

"Kok bukan Sasuke, sih?" salah satu fans Sasuke mulai bertanya. "Kenapa malah si berisik ini?"

"Katanya Naruto meracuni Sasuke, dan sekarang Sasuke sekarat di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

"OOOHHHH!" para fans Sasuke langsung menggila dan menimpuki Naruto, yang bahkan belum memainkan satu lagu pun di atas pangung. "TURUN KAUUUU!"

"He-hei! Harusnya kalian menghormati Naruto…" Hinata mendadak muncul di atas panggung lengkap dengan kostum kumbang besar dengan surai berwarna hijau metalik yang dipaksakan Shino kepadanya. "Ja-jangan seenaknya menghina Naruto…"

"Betul tuh! Ayo, Naruto!" Shikamaru dan Choji ikut membela Naruto, sambil berdiri. "Cepat, kami sudah tidak sabar lagi nih!"

Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah yang agak mencurigakan. "Bagaimana, yaa…"

"TINGGGG~! TINGGG~! TINGGGGGG~!

Saat Naruto memainkan nada yang luar biasa indah dengan pianonya, mendadak semua penonton seperti tersihir dan hanya bisa mematung. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang meluap-luap dan menyebar dengan cepat dalam tubuh dan jiwa mereka. Nafsu tertahan dan pikiran yang aneh mulai menjalari otak para penonton seiring dengan nada yang semakin meninggi dan cepat.

"TINGGGG~! TINGGG~! TINGGGGGG~!

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat dan menggelora, semakin lama semakin intens. Wajah semua penonton semakin lama semakin memerah, seolah mereka mendengarkan nada yang paling mendebarkan dan menggairahkan yang pernah ada di muka bumi.

"TINGGGG~! TINGGG~! TINGGGGGG~!

"Neji Hyuuga, kau pemilik mata paling indah yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku," bisik Tenten dengan suara mendesah basah, kedua jemarinya mulai membuka pakaiannya. "Kau paling menawan…"

"Choji, walau kau gendut, rakus, dan pelitnya minta ampun soal makanan, tapi terkadang aku nafsu padamu." Ino berkata terus terang. "Kau yang paling seksi…"

"Kau yang paling tampan…"

"Kau yang paling cantik…"

"Kaulah segalanya bagiku, air bagi dahagaku, udara untuk paru-paruku, dan pemanis dalam mimpiku…"

"TINGGGG~! TINGGG~! TINGGGGGG~!

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, nada yang ia mainkan rupanya mampu membawa pendengarnya masuk ke alam bawah sadar dan mulai menampakkan nafsu paling liar dan paling berbahaya yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini. Dengan kata lain, musik Naruto itu termasuk ke dalam golongan musik yang sangat dilarang karena dampak samping yang ditimbulkan bisa jadi amat sangat berbahaya.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata mendesah pelan sambil menghampiri Naruto, dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. "Tahukah ka-kau… kaulah yang selama ini terus kupikirkan…"

"HINATAAAAA?" darah langsung membanjiri hidung Naruto saat melihat tubuh polos Hinata yang terlihat sangat menggoda. "PA-APA MAKSUDMUUUU?"

"Pe-peluklah aku, dan puaskanlah rasa lapar yang menggelegak da-dalam diriku…" bisik Hinata lagi sambil mengecup Naruto. "A-aku sayang padamu…"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tanpa pikir panjang menyambut ciuman mesra Hinata, lalu merengkuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Hinata~"

Pintu belakang mulai terbuka pelan-pelan, seorang pemuda dengan wajah pucat melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang semula disiapkan untuk ajang hiburan bagi ulang tahun Sandaime yang ke-10 atau berapapun tersebut. Karena kondisinya yang semakin membaik, maka Sasuke diperbolehkan pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal.

"Apa… apa-apaan ini?" Sasuke menarik napas dengan susah-payah. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin bertambah pucat. Kedua matanya seketika memutih, lalu nyawanya perlahan terbang satu persatu meninggalkan tubuhnya.

**.**

**.  
**

**FIN  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Yah, apa boleh buatlah, namanya juga fic crack iseng pas sakit. Kalau lagi sakit otak jadi semakin berpikiran aneh sih. Terakhir malah bikin fic harem, hahahaha. Okelah, kalau sempat tinggalkan komentar/flame, ya~!**


End file.
